The subject of the invention is a method for producing at least one stud on a cylindrical body, a device for implementing this method, and a coaxial bayonet locking connector equipped with at least one stud obtained by said method.
Bayonet systems are known for locking two cylindrical bodies, of which one comprises on its surface a projecting stud and usually two diametrically opposed studs, and the other is equipped with ramps and locking notches in order to receive the stud or studs. These bayonet locking systems are used in particular in coaxial connectors commonly known by the term BNC. In known locking systems, the studs are of cylindrical shape and have an axis perpendicular to that of the cylindrical body on which the studs are produced.
In known methods for producing a cylindrical body comprising cylindrical studs projecting from its external surface, a cylindrical body blank is produced comprising a peripheral collar of external diameter equal to that of the studs to be obtained, and of width greater than the diameter of the base of the studs to be obtained, the studs are produced by milling and the excess material from the collar is removed thereby leaving the studs.
The drawback of the known methods is that their implementation requires several machining operations using various tools, between which the blank to be machined must be taken up.
In particular the methods of the prior art do not allow the stud or studs to be machined during the rotation of the blank in the machining lathe on which it is produced, for example during the boring (drilling) operations on the part.